


In Someday I Believe

by SummerLeighWind



Series: A Rose for Albus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Incest, Next Generation, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a moment alone together, Rose poses a question to Albus. The unexpected baring of his heart in answer, though, may draw them even closer than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Someday I Believe

They had found a moment to slip away again. But unlike other moments, they did not use the time to grab and clutch and cling to one another. They did not use it to steal kisses or to reach ecstasy. Instead, they did something more innocent, almost familial, they held hands.

(But if someone were to see the way their hands were melded palm to palm, they might feel a stirring of doubt and begin to wonder things that scared Albus so much he sometimes would find himself unable to breath because of it).

Turning his head, he scrutinized Rose. She was pretty, he thought. Though, in contrary to his beliefs, Albus had heard on a number of different occasions other girls tittering about how  _plain_ she looked in contrast to some of their other cousins. The ones they most often named were Victoire and Dominique, but now that little baby Lucy was growing up, others were beginning to realize she was bound to be quite the looker herself in another year or so.

All Albus could ever think when the girls said those things was they were being so  _unfair._ Him and Rose were already being constantly compared to their famous, brilliant, gallant,  _saintly_ parents. For them to be measuring Rose's looks against those of their veela-descended cousins was just disgusting and never failed to make Albus feel all the more bitter about his and Rose's lot in life.

Merlin, how he wished his parents had never had him.

But even as he wished such a terrible thing, he knew that he would have it no other way. If he hadn't been Harry (The-Boy-Who-Lived- _Twice_ ) Potter's son, he would not have Rose. He'd never get to kiss her pink lips or smell the spot behind her ears where she sprayed her favorite fruity perfume. Albus would have never gotten to hold Rose after she broke up with that insolent Scorpius Malfoy in their third year, he'd have never gotten to explore Hogwarts with her underneath his father's invisibility cloak in their first year or learn to ride their brooms together from Dad when they were seven.

Finally noticing his looking, Rose turned her head and smiled. "Like what you see?" she teased, knocking against his shoulder with her own.

"Yes," Albus answered back without jest.

Laughing, Rose leaned in and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Don't you just love the view?" she said as she gestured to the rather impressive scenery surrounding Hogwarts's grounds.

Pressing a kiss upon the top of her head, he said, "I do."

Pulling away after a moment, Rose's serene expression turned taut with gravity. "Albus…" she murmured.

"Yes?" he inquired, curious to know what had caused Rose's sudden change in mood.

Blue eyes bright, she questioned, "What do you believe in?"

"Someday."

"Someday?" Rose repeated, confusion evident in every facet of her face, from dimpled forehead to jutting lip.

Albus nodded. "Yes, I believe in someday. A someday where things will be better, where people won't sneer, but love. A someday where I'll be happy, where you'll be happy. Where  _we_ will be happy…" he trailed off, feeling a little teary-eyed at his own far too honest admission.

"That's quite… _romantic_ of you," Rose commented, obviously struggling to understand. Albus was never so openly wishful, in his heart of hearts he was a boy who always thought the best before the worst, but life had taught him to hide it. People enjoyed disappointing the optimist, they adored having a part in jading them,  _loved_ turning them into a pessimist.

But if he couldn't trust his most inner-soul with the person he loved most in the world, who could he trust?

Putting on a smile, Albus gave Rose's hand a squeeze. "I know, it must seem so silly to put so much faith in something so unformed. But I truly believe that if you hope for it with all of your heart, you'll see that someday," he explained.

"You think you'll see that dream just by hoping?" she inquired, dubious, but natural inquisitiveness spurring Rose on.

"I  _work_ for it too, Rose!" he proclaimed with a little snide laugh. "Nothing comes without work. But what's working without believing? You can't have one without the other," Albus lectured.

A grin working over her lips, a light of understanding finally sparked in her gaze. "Whew, I thought I was going to have to break your pretty faith!" she exclaimed, half-joking, half-serious.

(People did so love breaking the optimist).

"Oh, belt up!" he grumbled without any real bite. After a moment of silence, Albus began to search Rose with eager eyes. "You…You really think it's pretty?" he asked, oh so hopeful, but fearing it was just another ploy that would lead into Rose attempting to prove him wrong.

"The prettiest," Rose said, the gravity from before back, "do you mind if I share it with you?"

"No, not at all," Albus answered, not capable of holding back an elated grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment/kudo to let me know what you think :)


End file.
